


Belief Test

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bondage, Boys in Chains, Brainwashing, Chains, Character Death, Comfort, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: During the attempted rescue, Charles Calvin was later captured alongside Henry Stickmin by those working for the Complex (aka; The Wall).Charles himself was found within a dark red room, where he was forced to watch Henry being hypnotized by the Complex leader.According the said Complex leader, which was Dmitri, the hypnotizing process basically is a Belief Test, to see if the convict (like Henry Stickmin) is actually reformed and innocent.But the results mainly end up with the victim being killed by the hypnotized convict's hands.Will Charles be spared, or be killed in cold blood?Takes place during Fleeing the Complex, post International Rescue Operative.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 196





	Belief Test

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Henry Stickmin story, featuring my favorite pairing in the game collection, which is Henry x Charles 
> 
> I originally wanted this to take place in Completing the Mission, but I thought it would be better to make it take place during a post-ending of Fleeing the Complex.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Puffballs United.
> 
> Warning: This story contains hypnotizing and minor-bondage, if you don't like these sorts of things, you are free to leave.

Somewhere deep within a base out in the snow.

The young 23-year old pilot named Charles Calvin, began to wake up weakly.

"What on earth is going on…?”, the young pilot muttered to himself.

Charles tried to remember what had happened, and how he ended up in this dark red room.

_"Ah, looks like I came just in time Henry!", Charles smiles in the usual cheerful manner._

_The usually quiet but thoughtful Henry Stickmin smiled back at his pilot friend, giving him a thumbs up as they fled the Complex (aka; The Wall) in the military helicopter._

_Charles flew his helicopter for about 5 minutes, before something felt seemingly odd._

_To both the pilot and his reformed friend._

_Suddenly, a bright laser beam tagged the helicopter with the duo inside, before dragging them quickly back to the Complex._

_"Wait, what’s happening?!", Charles exclaimed with a mixture of shock and fear._

_Then the pilot saw Henry about to fall off the helicopter._

_Despite not saying his thoughts, Charles can tell that Henry is calling for help._

_"I’m coming Henry! Give me your hand!"_

_The 25-year old former criminal managed to grab the military pilot’s hand._

_They both kept a firm grip._

_But, they didn't have enough time to react, where someone shot the duo with tranquilizer darts._

_Instantly knocking them out! ___

__It all came back to Charles, the whole attempted rescue and everything._ _

__Henry called him from the Complex while coming back from a recently completed mission._ _

__It led up until the point where Henry was recaptured by the Complex, but with Charles added to the equation._ _

__Speaking of Henry…_ _

__“Oh goodness!", Charles exclaimed, now fully conscious after remembering about Henry, "They must have captured Henry and got me involved!"_ _

__He tried to look around, but the pilot could barely see anything within the darkest rooms of the Complex, especially a dark red room._ _

__"Henry?", Charles muttered in fear, "Henry, can you hear me?"_ _

__No response._ _

__Charles sighed deeply in sadness, "They must have taken him to a different room."_ _

__"You are _very_ wrong about that one. You dumb pilot!"_ _

__The lights suddenly turned on, briefly blinding Charles's eyes, before the blinds went away few seconds later._ _

__"Wait, wha-?"_ _

__Charles gasped in awe, as the leader of the Complex, being Dmitri, threw an unconscious Henry to the ground._ _

__"Henry?!", Charles exclaimed._ _

__The pilot tried to put a brave face on, before angrily questioning Dmitri._ _

__"What did you do to him?!"_ _

__He tried to get up from the hard concrete floor, but realized he was unable to._ _

__"You finally noticed?", Dmitri sighed in annoyance, "I have to tell some staff to come chain you up before you awoken. Couldn't let you fighting me right?"_ _

__Anger quickly turned into fear deep within, as Charles tried the best he could to break the metal cuffs he was subdued in._ _

__"Wh-What are you going to do to me?!”, the young pilot whimpered as he looked up at the Complex leader._ _

__Dmitri rolled his eyes, "Well duh, punishment of course. For trying to team up with a convict."_ _

__Charles looked in awe, he and the General pardoned Henry after they arrested the Toppat Clan leader._ _

__Seems like Dmitri thought otherwise based on his expression._ _

__"You can't do this to us! Especially to Henry! You can keep me, but let Henry go!"_ _

__Charles was immediately slapped straight to the face._ _

__"Quiet you!”, Dmitri said angrily, "We're keeping you here until further notice!"_ _

__Then, Dmitri pulled out a strange device, which doesn't look like anything Charles had seen before._ _

__The young pilot had a bad feeling about it though._ _

__"Wh-What are you going to do with that thing?”, Charles whimpered out, still in a bit of pain about the slap to his face._ _

__"You'll see…!”, Dmitri smirked sadistically at the pilot, before aiming it at Henry, who was slowly regaining consciousness._ _

__The Complex leader then proceeded to press the button on the device right in front of Henry’s eyes, quite literally, before the reformed criminal proceeded to feel sudden nausea._ _

__Not to mention, that his eyes were starting to glow purple with swirls now becoming visible._ _

__Charles gulped deeply, as he shivered through watching the whole process._ _

__"Wh-What did you do…?!", the young pilot shivery muttered._ _

__Dmitri allowed the hypnotized Henry to get up, before smirking right at the bound up pilot._ _

__"This is a sort of belief test.", the Complex leader explained, "To those who believe that any convict that is within the Complex is innocent, we use this hypnosis device to see if the convict is innocent or not."_ _

__Dmitri then chuckled evilly._ _

__"It always results in the supposed savior being killed within the hands of the convict."_ _

__Charles tried to struggle again, he didn’t want it to be this way._ _

__He knows that Henry has changed his ways, but could it be true that the reformed criminal didn’t change at all?_ _

__After all the teamwork they did in the past?!_ _

__Dmitri took a step back, as he let the hypnotise Henry go towards the bound up Charles._ _

___"This is going to end up with another successful death~!”_ , Dmitri thought to himself with a smirk showing, as he watched the hypnotised Henry approach the struggling Charles._ _

__"Henry!”, Charles pleaded, “Wake up please! I don't want you to be like this, please!"_ _

__Henry seemingly ignored Charles' pleas, before pulling out a knife he somewhat had in his pocket._ _

__Charles tried to struggle even more, but the chains still kept him intact._ _

__With sincerely tearful and big pleading eyes, he felt like Henry didn’t change from his criminal mind._ _

__Then the knife pulse through…_ _

__As Henry threw the knife across the room, which instantly killed Dmitri right in front Charles' very cute eyes._ _

__Charles looked in complete awe and shock, seeing the now dead body of the Complex leader._ _

__Henry showed a kind and sincere smile to his pilot friend, before removing the special eye contacts he kept hidden for fake device effects._ _

__The reformed criminal proceeded to gently hug and comfort the crying Charles._ _

__"Oh Henry!”, Charles whimpered as his close friend sincerely comforted him, "I honestly thought you were going to stab me!"_ _

__Henry brought the hypnosis device from the table.  
As it turns out, someone in the wall hacked into the device just so it wouldn't do anymore harm to any other victims._ _

__"So you really have changed for the better.”, Charles smiled in relief._ _

__Henry showed small tears of happiness within his eyes, indicating that he did change, for the better, and for Charles._ _

__“You're more then just a friend Charles.”, Henry finally spoked, "I love you, ever since the very beginning, when we worked together for the first time."_ _

__Charles smiled back sincerely, "I love you too Henry!"_ _

__With that, Henry proceeded to free Charles from the chains, before finding their way back to the helicopter, which was seemingly kept out in the open, and back to base._ _


End file.
